I Hate You
by Mariano's-twins
Summary: Back a few months, before the battle, he would have either sat on my lap, on the floor or on the counter. Never on a chair. And he would NEVER just stand there. The man I knew just HAD to be a nuissance. But not this new man he was a gentleman. I hate him


_I woke up today in London_

_as the plane was touching down._

_And all I could think about was monday_

_and maybe I'll be back around._

"Alicia?" George's unnaturaly timid voice resounded through my appartment. "May I come in?" George had been so polite lately. Too polite. He'd almost been..nervous? As if I were his boss. I'm not his boss, I'm his girlfriend.

"Course, you don't have to ask, George" I said with a smile. I remember, before the battle, when my smile would make his face light up, my laugh made him laugh and his eyes would alight when I entered the room. The memeories of those times almost burned me now. He didn't know, maybe he did, either way; he was hurting me. Wether he meant to or not. As much as I complained about him being immature, I hate this. I hate this new, grown up George.

I hate him.

_if this keeps me away much longer_

_I don't know what I'll do_

_you've got to understand it's a hard life_

_that I'm going through._

"Alicia, can I ask you a question?" George had walked into the kitchen nervously. Back a few months, before the battle, he would have either sat on my lap, sat on the floor or sat on the counter. Never on a chair. And he would NEVER just stand there. George HAD to be a nuissance.

But this George, this grown up, this manured, this...gentelman, he didn't mind standing. He enjoyed standing, or pulling out a chair after asking _permission_.

I hate him.

_and when the night falls in around me,_

_I don't think I'll make it through_

_I'll use your light to guide the way_

_cause all I think about is you._

"You've already asked me a question, but go on and ask another" I said with a laugh. It seemed I'd been doing all the laughing lately. Normally it was George who would randomly burst out into laughter for no apparent reason, it was George who would laugh at the stupidest things, it was George who laughed at anyones jokes (no matter how lame they were) it had always been George who had laughed.

Not this George. He wouldn't laugh. Never. He would smile occasionally. He would nod his _approval _of the joke. But he would NEVER laugh.

I hate him.

_well LA is getting kinda crazy_

_and new yorks getting kinda cold_

_i keep my head from getting lazy_

_I just can't wait to get back home._

"Okay, I...I need to end this" George confessed. Emotionless. "I need some space, a lot more then I'm getting". George, the one before the battle, NEVER wanted space. He HATED open space. He would put anything anywhere to make sure there wasn't ANY space. He would prefer to be strangled then left with SPACE. He hated the thought of being alone, with nothing. He would hold me so tight before, as if he never wanted to let go. No space in between us. No space. None at all. But this George, this NEW George, he NEEDED space. He would leave early, without a kiss goodbye, he would shift away from me when we sat together, when we hugged he made sure we weren't completely touching, when I held his hand, he made sure there was an air pocket where our palms were, he NEEDED space. And that scared me. He needed too much space.

I hate him.

_and when the night falls in around me,_

_I don't think I'll make it through_

_I'll use your light to guide the way_

_cause all I think about is you._

"Who are you?" it was a simple question. I had been holding it in for so long. I clamped a hand over my mouth after the words had escaped my lips.

"George Weasley" He responded in a mono tone. He was lying. Even he knew that.

"No" I said, "Your not". I felt my heart race, the tears were welling in my eyes. "The George I know; loves me, he loves me. I don't know who you are, but I want George back, I don't want Fred and George I want George. Just George." I told him, chocking through my sobs.

"You can't. There isn't just George. There's Fred and George. You know that, Alicia" He stated simply, as if the comment I had just said went straight through him.

"No, I don't think I do. I know George. Fred was his brother, his best friend, his partner in crime, the guy who finished his sentances. But he wasn't George. George was mine. George had these lovely blue eyes, while Fred's were slightly greener then George's. George could make me laugh when Fred couldn't. George could get me to smile even when I swore I'd never smile again. George pulled me through when Fred wouldn't even dare. George was my hero, not Fred and George, just George. And you know what? I LOVED George, not Fred. And I know that maybe you don't get that anymore, maybe your too far gone that your heart has frozen over and you can't feel anything when I touch your hand, but the George I knew would light up at the very touch of my skin against his. I don't know about you, but I miss George." I was yelling. I was yelling at George. I suddenly hated myself. But it was his fault, this new George.

I hate him.

_and all these days I spend away_

_I'll make up for them I swear_

_I need your love to hold me up _

_when it's all to much to bear_.

"If you want to go, be my guest, I don't love you, I love George. I now wish I had tried harder to help George when he needed it most, I wish I could have done something. But I didn't. I'm going to miss My George. And you know what else?" I took a breath, it seemed yelling this to him took a lot more out of my then I remembered from before. It hurt more too. But it almost felt better.

"What?" George asked, just as coldly as before.

"I need him" I said, "I need George, I need his hand, I need his laugh, I need his smile. But, I cant have them. So there's one last thing you should know before walking out on me."

_and when the night falls in around me,_

_I don't think I'll make it through_

_I'll use your light to guide the way_

_cause all I think about is you._

"What?" He asked, I took a step forward. I looked up into his beautiful eye. The eyes that used to laugh, that used to hold so much love and emotion. They were now bleak and uninhabited. Pity, they were such lovely eyes.

"I hate you."

_and when the night falls in around me,_

_I don't think I'll make it through_

_I'll use your light to guide the way_

_cause all I think about is you._

_and all these days I speed away_

_I'll make up for them I swear_

_I need your love to hold me up _

_when it's all to much to bear_.

_and when the night falls in around me,_

_I don't think I'll make it through_

_I'll use your light to guide the way_

_cause all I think about is you._


End file.
